What's your favorite song?
by Mrs. GoldenWitch
Summary: Todos tem a música que mais gostam de ouvir. R&R :3


Hey~

Primeira fic de PJ e eu não consegui fazer a personalidade deles direito. Não sei por que, mas eu não sei passar o Percy em minhas histórias.

Pois é. Ao menos eu tentei.

:3

**What your favorite song?**

**...**

Percy estava deitado em seu chalé. Não havia muito que fazer naquele dia a não ser treinar, mas já tinha feito isso durante três horas com sua namorada e agora estava cansado. Tomou banho antes de se jogar na sua cama e fechar os olhos.

- Hey, vai realmente dormir agora?

Ele abriu os olhos e não viu ninguém. Abriu um sorriso na mesma hora e novamente fechou os olhos.

- Talvez. Estou realmente cansado, sabia?

A risada ecoou no quarto como uma melodia e uma garota loira apareceu. Ela segurava um boné.

- Ora, ora. O grande filho do Deus dos Mares está cansado de uma lutinha simples como aquela?

O rosto de Percy se formou uma carranca e ele encarou sua namorada.

- Lutinha? Você não pega leve com ninguém. Nem comigo, que sou seu namorado.

Annabeth abriu um sorriso e sentou na ponta da cama com um olhar de desdém. Seus olhos cinza brilhavam de diversão. Com a mão esquerda, ela soltou o cabelo e deu um suspiro.

- Eu avisei que não facilitaria as coisas pra você.

Tentou ficar irritado com ela. Pelo menos um pouco bravo, mas era impossível. Annabeth tinha uma arma invisível que fazia Percy se render a qualquer discussão boba. O sorriso dela era amável, mesmo quando suas palavras estavam cheias de sarcasmo. Sua namorada dificultava tudo de propósito, só para vê-lo ter que se esforçar ao máximo. Parecia que gostava de torturá-lo.

- Sim, eu me lembro. - Deu um sorriso irônico. - Foi no mesmo dia que você não aguentou e teve que me beijar. Você não admite, mas sabe que sou irresistível.

As sobrancelhas de Annabeth se levantaram e seu rosto abaixou enquanto o encarava, surpresa. Percy, geralmente, ficava sem graça com algumas piadas maldosas que ela jogava. Outras vezes, raras como essa, ele retrucava. Era inevitável não perceber o quanto ele ficava bonito com aquele maldito sorriso de lado. Não que ela fosse dizer isso a ele e aumentar aquele ridículo ego que ele conseguiu ao decorrer dos anos.

- Se você diz. - A garota encarou o teto por um tempo até olhar animada para Percy. - Deuses! Quase que eu me esqueço.

- O que?

- Consegui a autorização de Quíron para sair do Acampamento amanhã. Eu descobri que tem uma biblioteca enorme na...

Percy fechou os olhos. Annabeth tinha comentado ontem sobre querer sair e pegar um livro que não tinha encontrado em lugar nenhum, mas não conseguia convencer Quíron de deixá-la ir. Agora ela falava incansavelmente sobre ter conseguido e sobre o quanto esperava que chegasse logo a hora de ir.

- Hey, seaweed brain? - A voz dela saiu irritada. - Você, ao menos, está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?

- Não - Respondeu, sincero. - Estou ouvindo minha música preferida, mas não estou prestando atenção na letra.

- Que música? Você sequer está com fone.

O garoto riu e abriu os olhos. Sua namorada estava com o rosto coberto em uma máscara de dúvida. Não havia entendido nada, pois não fazia sentido. Não tinha nenhum aparelho de som por perto então não tinha como ele escutar música alguma.

- Sua voz. - De repente, Percy se sentiu acuado e envergonhado. - Eu escuto ela todos os dias. São várias músicas diferentes, depende do seu humor. Mas o engraçado é que eu nunca canso de ouvir o som da sua voz. - Sorriu sem graça e continuou. - Muitas vezes não entendo as palavras ou o que elas querem me dizer, mas nunca quero parar de ouvir.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos. Suas bochechas ficaram quentes e teve que resistir o impulso de pegar seu boné e correr pra longe dali. Percy não era um cara indelicado, mas tampouco era do tipo super-romântico. Geralmente ele falava coisas bonitas, mas era sem perceber. Como uma filha de Atena, ela odiava ficar sem reação ou não ter qualquer linha de raciocínio. Entretanto, não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu não devia ter falado nada. - Ele disse - Você parou de falar e eu estava escutando, Wise girl.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele. Antes que perdesse a coragem aproximou seus lábios e o beijou rapidamente. Ao se separarem voltou a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Percy apenas fechou os olhos novamente e sorriu enquanto escutava as palavras daquela garota confundirem a sua cabeça. De uma maneira boa, é claro.

**...**

Ficou bem pequena, mas só tive ideia pra isso.  
Eu tentei.

R&R? (:

PS: Qualquer erro de ortografia me avisem, pois minha beta não é decente. VIU LETÍCIA VIDAL?

Um abraço 3


End file.
